Insert Title Here
by jemilyislife666
Summary: Mini-fics. Quinntana. Glee's not mine. *tears*
1. Sleepover

'Hey, Q.' Santana says as she leans on a locker next to the blonde's.

'What do you want, Santana?' Quinn snaps.

'What makes you think I want something? Can't I just say hi?' The Latina defends herself.

'For what I've seen, no one talks to me if they don't want something.' Sniffle.

'What did Finn do?' Santana asks softly, putting a comforting hand on the girl's arm.

'The usual.' She says with a sad smile.

'I'm gonna find that bitch and send him to fuck himself with a lamp up his ass. Dumb as he is, he'll do it.'

Even tough Quinn is going through a bad break she can't help but smile at Santana. The fierce Latina always puts a smile on her face.

'Thanks but Coach Beiste wouldn't like her quarterback walking funny for the rest of the season.'

'Whatever you say, Q.' Santana says with a smile.

'I gotta go. Did you wanted to ask me something?'

'Sleepover? Just the two of us. Britt's got a date with the dwarf.'

'Sure. I'll text you later about the details. Thanks, San.' Quinn kisses her cheek and goes away with a smile on her face, waving at the brunette.

'Hey, Quinn? The lamp offer still stands.' Santana says as she tries to ignore the blush creeping through her cheeks.


	2. Prom

'What are the chances of former HBIC Quinn Fabray and Cheerio's co-captain Santana Lopes going to prom together?' Santana wonders out loud, squeezing the blonde's hand.

'I'd say it's about the same than Puck and Sam getting their mack on next to the food table.' Quinn says, swirling the girl in her arms so she can see for herself.

'Humm. Guess you're right.' She says as she turns around on her girlfriend's arms. 'But I gotta be honest, the only think I would change about tonight is Kurt's suit. It's blinding me.'

Giggling, Quinn leans her forehead against Santana's.

'I love you, San.'

'I love you too, Tubbers.' She says as she kisses her girl.


	3. Rocky Horror

'Damn, Quinn. If I knew you'd look like this I'd tell Mr. Schue to let us do 'Rocky Horror' a long time ago.'

'You don't look too bad yourself.' She says with a wink.

'The only bad I look is badass, Fabgay.'

'As you wish, Lezpez.' The blonde throws back with a smile.

'C'mon, Berry's gonna go ballistic if she doesn't have three hours to get ready for her date.'

'And who's fault is that?' Quinn says as she pecks her lips.

'You're the one who told the hobbit we'd help her.'

'Don't call her hobbit, babe. And you're the one who convinced Brittany to show Rachel how she feels.'

'In my defense, I didn't know Britt was talking about Berry.'

'I don't mean to seem rude but could you please walk a little faster?' Rachel asks.

'Why do you talk like a dictionary? Can't you just tell us to move our hot asses over?'


	4. Fuck My Life

'Mmhm, Santana, we gotta stop.'

That only seemed to make the brunette go on with assaulting her neck.

'San, my mom's gonna be, mmhm, home any minute.'

'That only makes it that much hotter.' Santana says as she kisses Quinn on the lips.

'Quinnie, I'm home!'

Groaning, the Latina presses their foreheads together.

'Fuck my life.'

'I told you.' Quinn says with a small smile, putting the hair that got loose from the girl's ponytail behind her ear.

'I seriously hate your mom right now.' She says as she kisses Quinn's nose and gets up.

'Oh, don't worry, I'm sure she'll hate you too when she sees your staying for dinner for the fifth time this week.'

'Please, your mom loves me.' Scoff.

'I don't know about her but I certainly do.' She says as she gets up and pulls her girlfriend for a kiss.


	5. Lady Gaga Week

'Stop staring at my boobs, Fabray.'

'Why?'

'Because for someone who wants to keep us a secret, you're being really obvious.'

'San-'

'Don't worry about it.' She says as she walks to Glee Club.

Finding out about Lady Gaga week, Quinn went home thinking about how she could use the shirt idea to make things right with her girlfriend.

Friday came and with it came Quinn walking in the direction of Santana's locker with her shirt folded on her arms.

'Hey.' She says.

'Hey. What shirt are you wearing?' Quinn asks.

Santana unbuttons her jacket to show a shirt saying LEBANESE.

'Britt gave it to me. Apparently, it's supposed to say lesbian.'

'I like with. What do you think about mine?' Quinn asks as she unfolds her own shirt.

'I love it.' Santana says as she hugs the blonde tightly.

In the auditorium, everyone starts showing their shirts and after Kurt shows his LIKES BOYS shirt, Quinn speaks up.

'Mine's a little like yours.' She says, unbuttoning her jacket and showing a shirt saying LIKES LATINAS.

'I don't get it.' Finn says confused.

'God, you're so stupid.' Santana says as she pulls Quinn in for a kiss.


	6. You Think I'm Beautiful?

After Finnocence left Quinn in tears, Santana went after her mumbling 'dumbass' all the way to a bench behind school, where she found her loved one sobbing.

'Ssh. It's okay, Q.' She says soothingly as she wraps her left arm around the blonde's waist and runs her fingers through blonde hair.

Quinn cries on the brunette shoulders for what feels like hours, her hands always protectively on her belly.

When Quinn finally lifts her head from Santana's shoulder, the Latina cleans the last tears from the blonde's face and kisses her forehead comfortingly.

'Why are you here?' Quinn whispers.

'Where else would I be?' Santana whispers back.

'Away from the pregnant slut.'

'Hey, don't do that.' Santana says as she pulls the blonde for a hug. 'Don't listen to that dumbass. **He **stopped caring about how you felt. **He **made you feel fat. **He **got a crush on the dwarf. **He **let this happen because **he **was so focused on getting Berry. **He **was your boyfriend and **he **didn't gave a rat's ass about Puck getting you drunk. It's **his** fault. **He **didn't saw how he was pulling a beautiful, funny and amazing girl away. **He **did that. And** I'll **make sure I beat him up for it.'

'You think I'm beautiful?' Sniffle.

'Breathtaking actually.' Santana says as she takes one of Quinn hands in both of hers. 'And… and if you give me a chance, I'd like to prove to you how much.'

Quinn smiles.

'I'd love to.'


	7. I Told You It's A Camera

'Seriously? The Eiffel Tower is right behind you and you got your eyes glued to the phone? You can't be from this planet.' Santana says to her, arms crossed, looking down at her.

Quinn stands up from the bench.

'I'm trying to figure out how this **camera **works.'

'NO WAY that's a camera.'

Quinn pouts.

'You don't believe your own girlfriend?'

'Stop pouting.' Santana says as she covers her eyes.

'You gotta say you believe me.'

'Q, that thing has the size of a damn blackberry. You're lying.'

'Am not.' Quinn says as she takes the brunette's hand from her face and intertwines their fingers. 'I swear.' She says as her bottom lip trembles.

'No- sto- I hate you.' Santana huffs.

'Does that mean you believe me?'

'Fine. I believe it's a camera. Now **stop pouting**.'

Quinn grins and wraps her left arm around Santana's shoulder, holding the camera above them, and when she feels the smaller girl's arms around her waist she clicks the button. Just as the flash practically blinds her, Quinn feels her girlfriend's lips on her cheek.

'I told you it's a camera.'

Rolling her eyes, Santana grabs her hand and leads her to the Eiffel Tower.


	8. It's Quinn, isn't it?

'You're either completely clueless or you don't give a shit about her.' Santana says as she closes Rachel's locker, making the small diva jump.

'S-Santana.'

Now the Latina is getting pretty mad.

'That all you have to say? For fuck's sake, Man-Hands, I honestly have no idea why she likes you but she does and singing that shitty duet with St. Suck broke her heart.'

'Who are you talking about?' Rachel frowns in confusion.

'**BRITTANY!**'

'Brit-Brittany likes me?'

'Dammit, hobbit, you took your time getting it!' She slaps her palm against the locker, making the girl jump again.

'Why are you telling me this?' Rachel asks, clutching the books in her arms closer to her chest.

Santana exhales deeply.

'I'm only saying this once so you better listen.' She waits for confirmation and when the smaller brunette nods she continues. 'Brittany is head over wheels for you and I honestly don't know why she fell for you of all people but what I do know is that when you fall for someone that person is perfect in every single way. And that's why I came here.'

'Thank you, Santana. I know we're not exactly frien-'

'Save it, Berry.' She says as she turns around.

'Santana?' Rachel calls out hesitantly.

She turns around with a raised eyebrow.

'It's Quinn, isn't it?'

'Yeah, Rachel. It'll always be Quinn.' Santana says sadly.

Rachel simply nodded. Not because she didn't know the answer already but because the fierce cheerio called her 'Rachel' and that's a new.


	9. Blackmail Your Way Into Perfection

'Who's that hot piece?' Puck asks Kurt as his and Santana's eyes follow the blonde head walking down the hall.

Kurt steals a glance at her, his eyes going back to his phone right after.

'Quinn Fabray. She transferred from-' Kurt stops talking as Santana makes her way to the blonde.

'Go, Satan.' Puck says with a grin.

'Yes?' Quinn asks when she feels someone behind her.

'Hey there spidy sinces.'

Quinn turns around so fast most people would lose their balance. When she confirms it's no other but her childhood best friend up to two years ago, when she had to leave to Lima, a huge smile appears on her face.

'There's a guy with a mohawk and a guy that screams gay looking at us, pretend I'm hitting on you.' Santana says with a wink.

Quinn's smile turns into a smirk as she starts rubbing Santana's arm.

'It's good to see you, Santi.'

'It's good to see you too, Q.' Santana says as she puts her hand on the locker right behind Quinn's head. 'Looking smokin, by the way.' She husks in the girl's ear, giving her a lingering kiss on the cheek after. 'Meet me here after classes.'

With that Santana left in the direction of Puck and Kurt who had been not so secretly looking at them. Puck raises his hand to high-five the brunette who ignores him and keeps on walking.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

'Hey.' Santana says as she reaches the blonde, the two of them being the only ones in the hallway.

Quinn engulfs the smaller girl in a bone-crushing hug.

'I missed you, Santi.'

Santana hugs her as tightly as Quinn's hugging her.

'I missed you too. And if I recall, you made me a promise when we were 13.'

Quinn lets go of her and looks around.

'Here?'

'It's as good as anywhere else.' Santana says with a shrug, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist.

She cups Santana's face in both her hands.

'You just want me to kiss you.'

'Tu-tu, Quinn. If I remember correctly, you promised you'd find me and you promised I'd be your first kiss. And you always said-'

'Shut up already.' Roll of eyes.

'Well?' Santana says, her lips mere inches apart from Quinn's.

'Well, I keep my promises.' Quinn says, closing the gap between them and pressing her lips softly against Santana's.

And it's true, she **does **keep her promises. For two years she threatened her parents she'd lower her grades on purpose if they wouldn't transfer her to Santana's school. They always said they were taking care of it but when Quinn's 15th birthday came and she still was at Carmel, she **did **lower her grades, drastically. Her parents had no choice but to transfer her to McKinley. For two years she flipped of any boy or girl that did as much as think about stealing her first kiss. Yes, **stealing**. Her first kiss belonged to Santana and she never, not once, considered forgetting her promise and simply accepting one of her fellow colleagues up for a date. Nope. And you know why? Because ever since second grade that Quinn wants Santana.

And kissing Santana, by the way? Perfect.

Her first kiss, by the way? Perfect.

Purely perfect. Everything was perfect. Even if she had to blackmail her way into perfection.


	10. Mr Schue Can't Rap

It's not fair. Simply not fair. Someone's lips are **not **supposed to look so irresistible all the damn time! But then again, life's not fair. At least not for one Quinn Fabray. Not when you can't stop looking at Santana's lips, dreaming about Santana's lips, about how they would feel, about how they would taste, about how the girl attached to them would react if she stopped wondering and went for it…

So she did.

She gave Santana a quick peck on the lips and when she pulled back she was expecting a slap, swearing in spanish (normal Santana behavior), hell, she was even expecting Santana to laugh, pull out her phone and text everyone she could thing of that Quinn Fabray is gay. She partially expected, or rather, hoped Santana would kiss her back but she knew the girl wouldn't even have the time to react.

But, and trust her on this, she **wasn't **expecting this.

'About time you make up your mind.'

Shortly put, Quinn was dumb folded.

'You knew?' She asks.

'You're as obvious about it as it is obvious Mr. Schue can't rap.'

'And?' She gulps.

'And **I'm **gonna kiss **you **now.' She says, pulling Quinn to her and kissing her passionately.


	11. Chickenpox

'How long as it been since you had a good night sleep?'

'Beth's not too fond of the chickenpox.' Quinn answers Santana with a small smile, closing the door.

'Two or twenty, it's the chickenpox, what were you expecting?' Santana says, sitting on the couch and patting the seat besides her.

'I even put her those oven gloves but she grabbed them with her mouth and pulled them of after thirty minutes.' Quinn says with a sigh, leaning against the brunette and closing her eyes.

Beth starts crying upstairs. Quinn makes to stand up but Santana pulls her back by the waist as she stands up.

'I've got her for the afternoon. Sleep, Q.'

'San, I'm sure you have better ways of spending your summer.' Quinn says weakly, almost half asleep as it is.

'Sleep.'

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

'Mommy, kup!' Beth says, jumping up and down on the spot, shaking Quinn's arm.

'Mhmm. Hi, babygirl.' Quinn says, sitting up (thinking Santana was the one to lay her down) and rubbing her eyes.

Beth opens her arms and Quinn picks her up and goes to the kitchen, having the feeling Santana wouldn't sent her daughter to wake her up unless it's dinner time.

'Hey, Q.' Santana says with a smile, already sitting at the table. 'I didn't know when your mom got off work so I left her some bacon in the microwave.'

Beaming at the word bacon, Quinn sits Beth on her baby chair and before sitting down herself kisses Santana's cheek.

'Thank you, Santana.'

'Give me one of those on the lips and we're even.'


	12. Human Pillow

'I have to ask. Do you think I'm a human pillow?' Santana asks, her eyes still on Mr. Schue, who's talking about some 80's song.

'But you're so comfy.' Quinn says, kissing her shoulder and resting her head afterwards.

Rolling her eyes, Santana doesn't say anything more.

Smiling at her girlfriend, Quinn puts her arms around her and gives her a sideways hug. And of course Santana smiles back, even if she says she hates being a human pillow.


	13. I knew Quinn's a dolphin

'Quinn.' It's the definition she hears on her girlfriend's voice that makes her turn around.

'Please tell me you're not breaking up with me.' Quinn says nervous.

'What? No, baby, of course not.' Santana says quietly, getting closer to the blonde and grabbing her hand.

'What is it?' Quinn says, looking around to make sure no one's giving them any attention.

'That's what's it.' Santana says with a smile. 'Believe it or not Berry actually helps without wanting something in return.'

'I'm not following, San.' Quinn says, furrowing her browns adorably (as Santana puts it).

'Maybe this will clear your head.' She says as she leans closer, cupping her cheek with her free hand and kissing her in front of the whole school.

Quinn's free hand goes on auto mode to Santana's waist, pulling her closer until there's no space between their middles.

They barely register Brittany's 'I knew Quinn's a dolphin.' and Puck's 'That's my lesbro!' comments.

And that is how the whole school find out Quinntana is game on.


	14. I've Got You, Baby

'No.'

'Quinn.' Santana whines.

'I'm staying on this bench, Santana.' She says, crossing her arms.

'Why?' Santana whines again.

'Because I don't think it's such a good idea for me to fall on my ass ten more times without actually standing up.'

'I won't let you fall. I'm awesome at rollerblading. Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee.' Santana whines again, this time throwing in a pout.

'Promise you'll hold me?' Quinn asks hesitantly.

'You can trust me.' Santana says, putting her hands out, palm up.

'I **do **trust you, honey. I don't trust the floor tough.'

Standing up and clutching to Santana's hand for dear life as they start rolling around the park, Quinn closes her eyes, not wanting to see when she falls.

She opens them tough when she feels Santana letting go of her hand and putting her arms around her waist from the front.

'I've got you, baby.' Santana says with a small laugh.

Quinn wraps her own arms around Santana's waist and nuzzles the crock of her neck, closing her eyes but not from fear this time, from peace. She knows Santana would rather fall on her own ass than let her fall and although she made a little prayer for that not to happen, she couldn't be happier her girlfriend is so protective of her.


	15. Lucilius Roselis

Quinn opens her locker to be flooded with green roses. Blushing madly, she starts gently putting them back on her locker.

'Quinn, would you like some help?' Rachel asks, already lowering herself to help her friend.

'Thanks, Rachel.' She mumbles.

'Lucilius Roselis. To match your eyes. Happy Valentine's Day, baby. I love you so much.' Rachel reads out loud the card she found. 'Quinn, this is so sweet! Santana made a rose all for you! She's such a sweetheart.' She says, putting her hand on her chest and looking up at the ceiling.

'Dramatic much?' Quinn asks, a smile from ear to ear.

She grabs the card and reads it herself. After getting all the roses back on her locker and making sure they won't fall when she opens it, she uses a magnet to stick the card on her locker door, grabs one of the roses, closes her locker and smells it (all of this with a smile on her face).

She starts a fit of giggles that made Rachel look at her as if she's insane. When she finally stops, she hands Rachel the rose and says 'smell it'.

'Bacon.' Rachel says.

They look at each other and both start giggling again.

'Santana certainly knows you well, Quinn.'

Quinn agrees and says goodbye to the small diva to go find her girlfriend and thank her (in more than one ways ;)).


	16. My Fighter

Students break apart and practically melt into their lockers to give as much space to the angry cheerio as they can.

As she reaches the hokey player she was looking for she punches him to the ground, punch after punch after punch while the only thing the boy can do is try not to whimper. When she's content with the damage she made, she leaves, the students breaking apart once again to let her pass.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

One week later, the cheerio is fairly content with her job. Students don't even **dare** to look at her girlfriend, let alone try to kiss her.

'What did you do?'

'What are you talking about, San?' Quinn asks her girlfriend with a far too sweet smile.

'Spill it, babe. The cheerios practically pee themselves when I order them to tell me what you did. One of them actually started hyperventilating and everything. All the jocks find their shoes very interesting when I walk by and everyone in Glee starts playing stupid when I ask them. And don't get me started on Tina Cohen-Cries!'

Quinn sighs and sits leg crossed in front of Santana, grabbing both of her hands.

'You know the hokey who tried to kiss you at Puck's party? Rick 'The Stick'?' Eye roll.

Santana nods and her eyes wide when she remembers seeing the jock with a broken nose, a broken arm, **two **black eyes and a splitted lip. She didn't put much thought into it, the guy **is** in the hokey team after all.

'Shit, Quinn, were you trying to kill him?' She asks, the force of her laugh making her hit her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

'Actually, I was passing a message to the school. And it worked.' She says with a smirk.

'I think **one **punch would had passed the message just fine.' She says, kissing Quinn. 'My fighter.'


	17. Wake Up Kiss

Feeling lips on her own, Santana opens her eyes, just to close them once more and kissing Quinn again.

When the kiss ends, Quinn gives her a last, quick kiss and smiles down at her. 'Morning, sunshine.'

'It'd be a better morning if you were still naked next to me.' Santana says, sitting up in front of the blonde and covering herself with the sheets.

'And then we'd be late for the second time in three days.' Quinn says, tapping Santana's nose with her index finger and smiling.

Putting one hand in each of Quinn's hips, Santana smiles and kisses the belly that is starting to show.

'Good morning to you too.'


	18. Who Would Date Quinn?

'Who would even want to date Quinn? She cheats on every boyfriend she had so tell me, who would date her!?' Finn says and starts talking again. 'That's right, no one!' He says as he stands up. He looks at Santana and she has her hand raised.

'Yes, Santana, do you want to say something?' Mr. Schue asks, hoping Finn will shut up now.

'I'm just answering Finnocence, Mr. Schue.' She says with a shrug.

'Wait, what?' Finn trips over his own feet.

'First of all, only you to be dumb enough to trip while standing still. Second, I'm answering your question, asshole. I would date Quinn. If she would want me.' Santana glances at Quinn with a honest smile and Quinn smiles back. 'And seriously, being with you is like being with a gigantic, sweaty bag of potatoes and in case you don't remember-' She stands up and walks to him. '-she cheated on Sam **with you**.' She pokes his chest with strength, making Finn take a step back. 'So shut. The fuck. Up!' She says, pushing him on his shoulders, sitting him down.

Quinn stands up and slips her hand into the brunette's, gently pulling her back and whispering in her ear.

'Leave him, San. Let's just get out of here, okay?'

Santana looks at the blonde, squeezes her hand and they both leave.

'Hot.' Puck says.

'How do potato bags sweat?' Brittany asks.


	19. Then Don't Date Santana

'Quinnie, what are you doing?' Judy asks her daughter.

Quinn's at the moment curled up on a chair, hugging a pillow, covered by a blanket and almost asleep.

'Uh?' She asks, rubbing her eyes.

'Why are you-I mean, what are you…?' The older Fabray tries to asks, her hands in the direction of the chair.

Quinn looks down at the chair and shrugs.

'As long as I can sleep, I'm happy.'

Judy just couldn't help it. It was **right there**.

'Then don't date Santana.' She says, turning around and trying to contain her laughter when she hears the thud of Quinn falling from the chair.

'MOM!'

The doorbell rings.

'That must be Santana. Should I tell her she can't sleepover because you need to sleep?'

'MOM!' Quinn yells again, running in front of her mom and opening the door for her girlfriend.

Before Santana can say anything, Quinn grabs her hand and drags her back to the car, shouting 'I'm sleeping at her place' over her shoulder.

Judy grins.

'You might be at her place but I have a feeling you won't be sleeping!' She shouts back.

'I hate you!' Quinn calls out, shutting the door with a slam.

'Love you too, Quinnie!'

When the car is out of sight, Judy falls to the ground, clutching to her sides and laughing.


	20. I Like Your Sister

'I like your sister.' Quinn blurts out.

Matt closes his locker and slowly draws out an 'okay'.

'Aren't you gonna do anything?'

'Like what? Threaten to hurt you if you hurt her? I don't hit girls, Quinn.' He says with a shrug.

'Yeah but aren't you gonna do **anything**?' She asks again.

'What do you want me to do? Get in my sister's love life? No, thank you.'

'Matt! Are you serious?!' She practically yells now.

'Quinn, call down.' He puts a hand on her shoulder. 'I appreciate you telling me but, seriously, what do you want me to do? My sister's a big girl, she can take care of herself. I'm not one of those overprotective brothers, you know?'

'What does that leave me with?'

'It leaves you with a 'go find her and tell her what you told me'. But try not to yell.' Matt says with a smile.

He sees Santana opening her locker a little behind Quinn and nods his head.

'Go for it.'

The blonde exhales deeply and then turns around.

Matt can see Santana smile and nod her head from where he's standing. He sees her grabbing Quinn's hand and squeezing it, then letting go, saying something and leaving. When the brunette turns the corner, Quinn does a little dance and Matt slams his head against a locker.

'My sister just **had **to fall for a dork.'

**A/B: Prompt me if you'd like :D**


	21. Forever

'Quinnie, let's go to the swings.' 8 year old Santana says excited, grabbing her best friend's hand and pulling her.

'But I wanna watch the clouds, Santi.' Quinn says with pout.

'Okay.' Santana says with her own pout.

Grinning, Quinn kisses her cheek and lays down on the grass.

With a blush covering her cheeks, Santana lays down next to the blonde. Quinn grabs the brunette's hand and puts her head on the shorter girl's shoulder.

'I love you, Santi.'

'I love you too, Quinnie.' Santana says with a smile, squeezing her hand. 'Forever.'

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

'I love you, San.' Quinn says, wrapping her arms around her.

'I love you too, Quinn.' Santana says back, turning around in the embrace to kiss her. 'Forever.' She whispers against pink lips.


	22. At least the snow is pretty

'Fucking shit. It's cold.' Santana says as she and Tina are sitting on a bench in front of a frozen lake where everyone is skating.

Tina couldn't skate with them because of her broken leg and Santana was simply not in the mood to freeze her ass.

'It's the winter, Santana.' Tina says, drinking her hot chocolate.

'It's fucking cold.' She repeats herself.

'At least the snow is pretty.' Tina says, looking up.

Rolling her eyes, Santana looks back at the ice as her girlfriend makes her way to her.

'Hey, baby.' Quinn says, kissing Santana's cold lips.

'Don't 'hey, baby' me. It's cold.' She glares at her as she stands up.

Smiling at her, Quinn wraps her arms around her snappy girlfriend and pulls her against her. Santana immediately relax into the embrace and sighs contently.

'Much better.' She says, kissing Quinn.

'At least the snow is pretty.' Tina says with a sigh, looking at her broken leg.


	23. Will You Go On A Date With Me?

Santana is sitting in a chair in Glee with her earplugs on, working on her nails when a pair of hands grabs her face and a pair of lips kiss hers.

The pair of lips pulls back and the pair of hands takes her earplugs from her ears.

Santana opens her eyes and she's met with the sight of Quinn Fabray, Cheerio's supposedly straight captain looking down at her with a smile.

'Will you go on a date with me?' She asks.

'What?' Santana chokes out.

'A date. Will you?' The blonde asks again, kissing her nose. 'Please?' She kisses her forehead. 'I really like you.' Left cheek. 'And I'd like to take you on a date-' Right cheek '-to show you how much.' Lips again.

'Where is this coming from, Quinn? I thought you were straight?' She asks when Quinn pulls back.

'I'm not. And I've liked you since Cheerio's summer camp.' Quinn peck her lips. 'So will you?' She asks for the third time.

Santana grabs Quinn by the waist and pulls her to her. Quinn puts her hands on the Latina's shoulders.

'Yes.' Kiss. 'I'll go-' Kiss. 'On a date-' Kiss. 'With you-' Kiss. 'Dork.' Kiss.


	24. Whatever It Is, I'll Fix It

Quinn finds Santana sitting on a small wall outside school, crying in the rain. Opening the brunette's legs, Quinn puts herself between them, wrapping her left arm around her waist, her right hand cupping a beautiful and tear full face.

Santana looks down and locks eyes with the blonde as she stars crying even more.

'I-' She chokes out before crashing their lips together.

Quinn kisses her back, her left hand making comforting circles on the girl's lower back.

When Santana pulls back, she places her hand on top of Quinn's and squeezes it.

'It's okay. I'll fix this. Whatever it is, I'll fix it.' Quinn whispers, kissing her again.

And Santana believes her.


	25. Te Amo

'Te amo.' Santana mumbles against Quinn's hair, her words muffled.

They're cuddling on the loveseat on Quinn's living room, Quinn sitting sideways in Santana's lap, the girls having their arms around each other's waist.

'What's that, honey?' Quinn asks, raising her head from Santana's shoulder.

Santana kisses her, putting all her love and admiration for the blonde in the kiss.

'Te amo.' Santana says breathless when they break apart.

Smiling, Quinn kisses her again.

'Te amo.' She says.


	26. Mine QF

When Santana wakes up, she doesn't have her girlfriend sleeping next to her. She tried to find her clothes around the room but to no vail. She went into Quinn's closet and pulled out a black t-shirt and skinny jeans. Glancing at the clock on Quinn's college room, the brunette curses under her breath, grabbing her backpack and running to the hall. She ties her hair in a tight ponytail and sits on a chair in class with a sigh.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

All morning, students kept looking at her and whispering and Santana is two seconds away from bursting with rage.

Seeing her girlfriend sitting at a table in the cafeteria, she sits down next to her with a huff.

'Will you fucking tell me why everyone keeps staring at me?' Santana asks her.

Trying to contain her laughter, Quinn puts a finger up and reaches into her purse. She offers her girlfriend a small mirror. When Santana gasps, Quinn starts giggling.

'What the fuck crossed your mind to write 'MINE – QF' all over my damn face!?' The Latina asks with a glare.

When Quinn's giggles finally stop, she licks her thumb and starts taking the red maker from Santana's face.

'I don't know, babe. We were both pretty drunk last night. I honestly don't remember.' She says with a shrug, kissing her upset girlfriend when she's finished with cleaning her face.

'Ugh, I hate you.' Santana says, dropping her face on the blonde's shoulder.


	27. Girls!

Santana's playing volleyball with Puck, Tina, Sam, Mike and Blaine in the pool (and winning) when she feels kisses all the way up her leg. She stands still as she sees a blonde head emerging from the water. Santana wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck and lets her herself be lifted as Quinn wraps an arm around her waist and squeezes her ass beneath the water. The brunette wraps her legs around Quinn's waist and locks her ankles. Pink lips kiss her own and Santana smiles into the kiss as she runs a hand through wet gold locks.

'Santana, c'mon, two against three isn't fair!' Sam shouts.

Licking Quinn's lower lip, the Latina flips him off as her tongue and Quinn's fight for dominance. Quinn's hand that was on her ass runs down her leg, leaving goose bumps behind.

Quinn breaks the kiss and starts biting and nipping and sucking on Santana's neck. The brunette moans and pulls Quinn's head up for a rough kiss. The blonde licks behind Santana's ear as her hand goes inside the bottom part of the black bikini to squeeze her ass again.

'Girls! This is a public pool!' Maria Lopes exclaims.

Grinning at her mom, Santana points at Quinn, who's still holding her.

'She started it.'

'Mhumm-mhumm. You weren't complaining.' Quinn says, biting Santana's lower lip, the Latina moaning as she crashes their lips together.

'Girls!'


	28. I Like You, Santana Lopes

Sitting against a wall outside school, holding a umbrella above her head because of the rain, Santana waits for her dad to pick her up.

She sees another cheerio running to her and sitting besides her, beneath the umbrella.

'Do you mind?' The blonde asks, pointing up.

Santana shakes her head.

'Best way of starting school, uh?' She asks as her hazel eyes lock with Santana's.

'Absolutely.' The brunette says with sarcasm.

Giggling, the blonde pokes out her hand.

'I'm Quinn Fabray.'

'Santana Lopes.' She says as she shakes Quinn's hand.

'I like you, Santana Lopes.' Quinn says with a smile.

A blue car honks. The girls look at it and Quinn looks back at the brunette.

'That's my dad. Thanks.' She says as she kisses Santana's cheek, leaving the girl dumb folded as she jogs to the car and opens the door. As her dad drives off, Quinn waves at her with a smile.


	29. Mistletoe

As Quinn tries to make her way into Glee Club, Rachel blocks her way right in front of the door.

'Yes, Rachel?' Quinn asks with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel doesn't say anything and Quinn tries to pass by her but the small brunette puts herself in front of the blonde quickly.

'What's up with you?' Quinn asks.

Santana tries to walk in when Brittany puts herself next to Rachel, blocking the brunette's way as well.

'Sup, B?' Santana asks as she glances at Quinn, who's in a similar situation right next to her.

Quinn shrugs as she puts her hands on her jacket.

'Dunno. Rachel got herself in front of me and won't let me move.'

'You can move now.' Rachel says. 'In front of Santana.'

'What are you talking about, Berry?' The Latina asks.

Brittany points above Santana's and Quinn's head.

As the girls look up they see a mistletoe. Looking at Quinn for confirmation, Santana grabs her waist when Quinn smiles at her. With her hands still on her jacket, Quinn kisses Santana on the lips.

'I told you they liked each other, Rachie.' Brittany says, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist.

Only nodding, Rachel curls her hands behind the taller girl's neck and pulls her for a kiss.


	30. Giving Rachel A Bat

'Are you sure it was a good idea to give Rachel a bat?' Quinn asks her girlfriend, sitting next to her on the benches.

'Berry knows better than to hit one of us.' Santana says, taking a sip of her water bottle.

'San, Rachel wouldn't hit one of us on purpose but she's not the most athletic person either.'

'By that do you mean dwarf's gonna lose the bat in the middle of the throw and the damn thing's gonna fly over and rip a head off?' Santana asks with a raised eyebrow.

'Stop calling her dwarf, Santana. She's my best friend.' Quinn says, taking the girl's hand in hers and intertwining their fingers.

'She has the size of a damn dwarf, Q.'

'You're not much taller than her, babe.'

'That's irrelevant.'

'How is that irrelevant? By your logic, I can call you hobbit all I want.' Quinn says with an evil grin.

'Don't you dare, Lucy Q.'

'Don't call me Lucy, hobbit.'

They're glaring playfully at each other when-

'WATCH OUT!'

They look at the field just in time to see a bat fly in their direction.

Quinn reacts first and grabs her girlfriend, shoving them both to the ground.

'Are you okay, baby?' Quinn asks, still laying on top of the brunette. She doesn't need her girlfriend to go to jail for killing her best friend. No, thank you.

'Oh my Barbra! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!' Rachel says as she runs to them along with the rest of Glee.

'ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE, BERRY!? I'M GONNA GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR DWARF SIZED ASS!'

_Maybe giving Rachel a bat wasn't such a good idea. _Quinn thinks as she tries to pine her very angry girlfriend to the ground.


	31. Maybe Chickenpox Won't Be So Bad

As a one year old little boy with brown hair and hazel eyes hesitantly walks over to his mami for the first time, he spits his pacifier from his mouth and grins at her.

'C'mon, Dro. Come here, baby.' Santana encourages him with a smile.

He opens his tiny arms and when he's close enough he falls onto her chest with a happy giggle.

'That's it, Alejandro! My little man.' Quinn says with a huge smile from ear to ear, shutting the camera and hugging him as well, planting a kiss to the top of his head.

'What? I don't get anything for encouraging him?' Santana says with a pout.

Picking up Dro, Quinn grabs the keys.

'Of course you do. You get to pick up our other children from Brittany's and Rachel's while I do dinner.' Quinn kisses her cheek and turns to the little boy in her arms. 'Wave to mami, Dro.'

The little boy babbles something incoherent and starts playing his mommy's necklace again.

'I **will** drive safe, baby boy.' She kisses his head and wraps her arms around her wife. 'I can't have the wifey here to kick my butt for getting in an accident.'

Rolling her eyes good-humourly, Quinn sends her off with a kiss.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

Hugging Rachel hello, Santana gets inside the Berry-Pierce house.

'Where are the devils?'

'Beth's upstairs trying to win Brittany at some dancing game. Your troublemakers are running around with Barbra trying to break as many furniture as they can. You know, the usual.' Rachel says dismissively with a wave of hand.

'The usual.' Santana agrees.

'Can I come in?' Santana asks, knocking on Barbra's bedroom door.

As Rachel's when she was younger (and by younger, it's meant to be from a little girl to a teenager), the girls room is as pink as they could make it.

A blonde head with blue eyes pokes out from the pillow fort.

'Hi, aunt San!' Santana's greeted with a Berry smile. Yes, the Berry smile **does **run in the family.

'Hi, B. Can I get my boys back, please?'

Soon two brown haired heads poke out as well.

'Hi, mami.' They say together.

'Hi, trouble-twins.' She says, opening her arms for a hug.

They jump up at the same time and hug her.

'Can Chord and Megan sleepover?' Santiago asks when they break apart.

'Please!' Marcelo adds.

'If it's okay with their dads.' She says, ruffling their heads. There is absolutely no point in arguing with them. As soon as those pairs of brown eyes beg at her she says yes. Always.

'Go get your sister, okay?'

They run, screaming 'Beth' on their way.

'Make sure you drive your mama insane and eat as many sugar with your mommy as you can, okay, mini B?' Santana says, kneeling down in front of her niece.

'Okay, aunt San.' She agrees with a serious face.

'Good girl, now give me a hug.'

After saying goodbye to Barbra, Santana hugged Brittany and went her way with her three older kids.

An excited twelve year old blonde, green eyed girl is going on and on about how she finally won her aunt Britt on a dance game while her 4 year old twin brothers are almost asleep on the backseat.

Santana's phone rings and she puts it on speaker.

'Fabray.'

'Hey, Santana. I already called Rachel and she said you picked them up already.' Puck's voice can be heard. 'Have your twins had the chickenpox yet?'

'No, just Beth and Dro.' She frowns. 'Please tell me your kids don't have it, Puck.'

'Sorry, Megan AND Sam have it. Good thing Chord and I already had it.'

Santana groans.

'Good for you. We just went through Dro's chickenpox!'

'Sorry, S. I gotta go. My very bored husband wants to watch Star Wars. _Again._'

Puck hangs up as Santana groans again. When she looks at her daughter, she's grinning.

'What, princesa?'

'We practically have to tie Santi up when a mosquito bites him. Good luck.'

Santana groans again.

'You hate me, mija.' She says as she parks the car in the driveway.

'If I hated you I wouldn't be warning you.' She says, kissing her mami's cheek and leaving the car.

She gets out as well, lifting Santi, the little boy snuggling to her in his sleep while Beth takes Marcelo out of his chair.

'Are we having the chickenpox like Dro, mami?' Marcelo asks while Beth opens the door.

'Probably, mi amor.'

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

Two hours later, Marcelo, Santiago and Alejandro are sleeping peacefully on their rooms, Marcelo already showing signs of chickenpox.

Santana, Quinn and Beth are watching Transformers. Yes, Beth is a major dork like her mom.

Beth's cuddled up to her mom's left side while her mami's cuddled up to her mom's right side.

'Chickenpox rocks.' Quinn declares in the middle of the movie.

'Babe, are you insane? Chickenpox sucks.' Santana argues back.

'We get to stay home for two weeks with our sons. How does that suck?'

'We get to stay home for two weeks with our sons while trying to make sure they don't rip a member off.' Santana corrects her wife.

'For once, I like school.' Beth says with a chuckle.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

Another hour later, the three Fabray females are in bed sleeping when the two older ones are awake by their twins.

'Mami, mommy, can we sleep here?' Santiago whispers in the night, holding his brother's hand.

'Of course you can, sweetie.' Quinn says, pulling him on top of her while Marcelo crawls over them to be between his moms.

Wrapping one arm behind Quinn's back and another around her son, Santana kisses her trouble-twins heads and gives her wife a kiss before whispering in Marcelo's hair.

'Maybe chickenpox won't be so bad.'

**A/B: My brother having the chickenpox is the reason why I wrote this.**


	32. Not So Subtle

'What up, B?' Santiago Lopes asks his best friend as he hops inside his Mustang.

'Hey, Santi.' Brett Pierce says as he buckles his seat belt. 'Are we picking up Q?'

'Yup.' He says as he drives off.

'Are you and Quinten trying out for the football team?' The blond asks.

'Why would I know if Q's trying out?'

'Because you and him are dating.' Eye-roll.

Santiago stops the car.

'How the fuck do you know, Brett!?'

'I've caught you guys making out in the shower.' Brett says with a shrug.

'Wha-when? Does anyone else know?' He asks, mentally freaking out.

'Last week. Norah walked in on you in the kitchen. Samantha saw you having sex in the car. Oh, and Rae saw you feeling Q up two days ago.'

'Fuck.' He says, slamming his head against the steering wheel.

A car honks. Santiago flips the driver off and drives to his boyfriend's house.

'You know, you're not so subtle as you think.' Brett says with a smirk.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

'He-'

'Brett knows we're dating.' The Latino interrupts Quinten.

'What?!' The smaller blond exclaims.

'Puck, Sam and Berry too.'

'Fuck.' Quinten says.


	33. The Wolfs

'You like her.' Rachel teases her best friend.

'Oh my God, you do, San!' Brittany says when the brunette stars blushing.

'Shut up, you two.' She says with a glare.

'Talk to her.'

The three of them were sitting in the bleachers, doing homework, when the mixed soccer team started training. When Rachel realized her long time best friend had her eyes on Captain Quinn Fabray, the teasing was on.

'Hell no, Rach.' She shakes her head furiously. 'I'm just a loser from Glee, she's the damn captain of the Wolfs. It's never gonna happen.'

'You can't know that, San. Jus-' Brittany is interrupted by Kurt greeting them.

'How are my favorite ladies doing today?'

'Santana has a major crush on the Wolfs' captain.' Brittany says.

'Quinn Fabray? Join the team.' He says with a shrug.

'Like it's that easy.' Santana says with her famous Lopes Eye Roll.

'It is. You're athletic, you run as fast as Messi does and the practices are after Glee so it won't be a problem.' Rachel reasons.

'You guys really think so?' She asks, biting her lip.

'How about this: you join the team and Rach and I will stop getting our lady kisses on when we're having a sleepover.' Brittany says.

'Britt!' Rachel gasps, clearly horrified.

'Yeah, like that's gonna happen.' Lopes Eye Roll.

'Pinkie promise.' The blonde says, sticking out her pinkie.

'Don't I have a say in this?' Rachel whines.

'Pinkie promise.' Santana repeats, ignoring Rachel and linking their pinkies.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

'Yo, Fabray! C'mon, lesbro, what's up with you today?' Puck calls out, snapping Quinn out of her trance with the beautiful Latina sitting on the bleachers with a short girl (with absolutely no sense of fashion) and a tall blonde.

'What do you mean, Puckerman?' She asks as he sits beside her on the grass for a break.

'You've been dozing on and off since practice started.' He says with a shrug.

'He's right.' Tina says, dropping face first.

'Don't die on us, Cohen. You're the only one who can stop St. James from scoring.' Quinn threatens.

'Then go tell Coach Pillsbury to go easy on us.' She says, rolling around to be on her back.

'That woman needs to get laid.' Puck says.

Tina and Quinn nod when they hear her calling them.

'Puckerman! Fabray! Cohen! Get up! Everyone, fifty laps!'

Groaning, they get up, Quinn looking at the Latina again, this time, a boy sitting next to them as well. She runs a little faster to get close to Sebastian.

'Hey, Smythe.' She says.

'Fabray.' He says with a nod.

'Quick question: do you know who the taller brunette on the bleachers is?'

As they pass closer to the bleachers, Sebastian sees said brunette and a blonde linking pinkies and a smaller brunette clearly whining.

'Yeah, I know her. She, the other brunette and the guy are in Glee with Chandler. Santana Lopes. The other brunette is Rachel Berry and the guy is Kurt Hummel. I think the blonde is in Chang's dance class but I don't know her name.'

'Santana Lopes.' Quinn repeats. 'Thanks, Smythe.' She says, running faster to go on her own.

'No problem, captain!' He calls out and smirks. 'Someone's got a crush.' He mumbles.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

Next day

'Excuse me, Coach Pillsbury?' Santana calls out, knocking on the ginger's open door.

'Come in.' She says, looking up. 'What can I help you with, Miss…?' She says with a smile.

'Lopes. Santana Lopes. I was wondering if I could try out for the team.' She says, sitting in the chair in front of the desk.

'Everyone's welcome to try out, Miss Lopes.' She says with another smile. 'Today. 6 o'clock. There's another students trying out. What position?'

'Uhm… the one Messi has?' She asks unsure.

'Look, I don't care if you know about soccer or about players. I do care, however, if you can handle a full game without passing out in the middle of the field. So, can you do that?'

'Yes.' She says surely. 'I run two hours every morning before school with a friend. I can handle a full game.'

'Good. I'll see you at six then.' Coach Pillsbury says, looking down at a book.

Santana takes the cue and gets out.

'So?' Rachel and Brittany show out of nowhere and each links an arm with one of Santana's.

'So I'm trying out today.'

The girls squeal and Santana rolls her eyes.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

Still panting slightly, Santana and more students wait for Coach Pillsbury to stop talking with Quinn Fabray. Santana is still shocked at Coach. In the woman's office she was all smiles but as soon Santana set foot in the field along with the rest of the students, Coach was all screams.

'Listen up! Evans, Hart, Lopes and Motta are in. Everyone else can leave.' Coach Pillsbury says and then turns around, mumbles something to Quinn and leaves.

'Attention, newbies.' She says, motioning with her hand for the rest of her team to join them. 'Puckerman, Smythe, Hudson, Cohen, -' The blonde says, pointing at each player as she says their name. 'Rutherford, Anderson, Chang, Karofsky, Flanagan, Azimio, Morris, Rivera, Agron, Jackson, O'Malley, Pearce and Torres. The rest of them aren't necessary to be heard. Evans, Hart and Lopes, you made the main team. Motta, you're on bench. I'm your captain, Quinn Fabray and I strongly advice you not to ignore my orders. Go shower.'

As everyone gets to the locker rooms, Santana and Sugar Motta get introduced to the girls, Lea Morris, Dianna Rivera, Heather Agron, Harmony Pearce, Michele Jackson and Tina Cohen, Quinn Fabray's right arm.

Not having trained because she was checking out the try-outs with Coach Pillsbury, Quinn only went into the locker rooms to get her bag. As she left she bumped into the two girls she now knew as Rachel Berry and Brittany Pierce (the later one thanks to Chang).

'I'm sorry.' Rachel says. 'You're the Wolfs' captain, Quinn Fabray, aren't you?'

'Yeah.' She raises her eyebrow. 'Why?'

'My friend Santana tried out and we don't know if she got in. Me and my girlfriend are very anxious to know the answer and she seems to be delayed by some-'

'Cut to it.' Quinn interrupts.

'Can you tell us if she got in, please?' Brittany steps in.

'Santana is on the main team.'

Brittany squeals.

'Are you a dolphin?' The taller blonde asks out of nowhere.

'A what?' Quinn asks confused.

'A gay shark.' Rachel says.

She looks at the two girls oddly.

'Are you asking me if I'm gay?'

'Duh.' Brittany says, waving a hand in front of her face.

Amused, Quinn nods.

'Yes, I'm a dolphin.'

'Will you make San a sad panda?'

'I'm not planning on it.' She says, glancing at the brunette who is currently goggling over the tall blonde. 'Look, I gotta go, nice meeting you two.' She says as she leaves.

_Well, that's new. _Quinn things.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

As Santana gets out of the lockers she finds Chandler leaning against a wall.

'Hey, Rainbow.'

'Unicorn, hi!' He says with a contagious smile. The guy's bubblier than Brittany.

'What you doing?' She says, leaning against the wall in front of him.

'Waiting for my boyfriends.'

'Boyfriends? One can't please you enough?' She waggles her eyebrows.

Chandler blushes madly as Santana starts laughing.

'Dude, I was kidding.' She says, shaking her head. 'Who are they?'

'Sebastian Smythe and David Karofsky.' He says proudly.

'The gossip king?' She says, raising her eyebrow.

'It's not just at gossip Seb's good at.' Wink.

'Horn dog.' She says back, shaking her head with a smile.

'Just a little.' He says. 'By the way, Seb said Quinn Fabray was asking about you.' Now he's the one wiggling his eyebrows.

'Really?!'

'Careful now, if you jump higher, you'll hit your head.' He says laughing.

'Oh, shut up.' Lopes eye roll.

'Seriously though, Sebastian said she asked him if he knew your name yesterday.' He gets closer to her. 'Someone has a crush.' He teases her, poking her shoulder when she starts grinning.

'Shut up, Chandler. I do not.'

'Hey, babe.' Karofsky calls out, walking hand in hand with Sebastian.

'Hey, guys.' Chandler says, greeting each one with a kiss.

'Hey.' They nod at Santana. 'Congratulations, Lopes.' Karofsky says with a smile. 'Not everyone joins the team.'

'Thanks, Karofsky.' She says with a smile back.

'We have to go but don't forget what I told you.' Eyebrow wiggle.

'Ugh, go make out with your boyfriends and leave me alone already.' She says with a smile, waving her hand in the direction of the doors.

'Who am I to deny a lady's wishes?' He asks, grabbing his boyfriends joined hands and dragging them.

'Congratulations!' Brittany and Rachel exclaim as they tackle her to the floor.

'Where the hell did you came from? And more important, where have you been? I've been waiting for you two.' She says, sitting against one of the lockers, Brittany sitting on her left side and Rachel sitting in front of them.

'We've been talking to Quinn.' Rachel says.

'And she said she wants to make you happy!' Brittany says squealing and grabbing Santana's arms.

'What were her words exactly and what did you asked?'

'I asked her if she was a dolphin and she said yes and then I asked if she would make you a sad panda and she said she wasn't planning on it.' Brittany starts squealing again.

Santana looks at Rachel.

'Control your woman.'

Rolling her eyes, the smaller brunette crawls in front of her girlfriend and sits in front of her, pressing her back against the girl's front and wrapping Brittany's arms around herself.

'B, she probably thought you were talking about the practices.'

'San, I'm not books smart but I'm people smart and I know what she meant.' Eye roll.

'I can't argue with that. I own you ten bucks by the way; you were right about Chandler dating.'

The blonde beams.

'See?'

'Yeah but Rach owns you ten bucks too.'

'What?! But he's dating!' She exclaims.

'You betted he had a boyfriend, Britt betted he was dating and I betted he wasn't. B won.' Upon two frowns Santana explains further. 'He's dating two soccer players.'

'Oh.' They say.

'Twenty bucks. Cool.' Brittany beams again.

'What if I pay you in other ways?' Rachel husks in the blonde's ear, tracing her jaw line with her index.

Gulping, Brittany corrects herself.

'Ten bucks. Cool.'

'I'm gonna barf.' Santana says.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

Two weeks later the first game of the season is three hours away. The Wolfs are ready to kick Carmel's ass and Santana is still trying to gain courage to talk with Quinn outside practice.

'You really should talk to her, Lopes.' Sebastian says, kicking the ball back at her.

During the two weeks she had been in the team she became good friends with Smythe, Jay Torres (a boy a little taller than her with pink hair and kind blue eyes) and Lea (a short girl (shorter than Rachel if that's even possible) with red hair and hazel eyes).

She, Sebastian, Jay, Lea and Rachel were goofing around while Brittany had the Cheerio's practice in the other half of the field.

'Drop it, Smythe. It won't happen.' She says, kicking the ball a little rougher at the vague place Rachel is in.

Rachel shrinks but before the ball can hit her Lea headbuts it to Jay.

'Thanks.' She mumbles.

'Shorties gotta protect each other.' She justifies with a smile.

'You joined the damn team to be closer to her and you're giving it up like that?' Jay asks, catching the ball with his chest and kicking it around a little.

'Pretty much.' Santana says with a shrug.

'Wuss.' He says, kicking the ball to her.

Shocked, she doesn't see the ball and it passes right by her.

'What did you just called me?' She asks with a glare.

'Wuss.' He repeats.

'You'r-'

'Hey, guys.' Quinn says, walking to them with the ball in her hands.

She sends the ball to Smythe, who catches it and passes it to Lea.

'Puck's having a party for the team after the game.'

'But you don't know if you'll win.' Rachel says with a frown, shrinking from another ball, Quinn lifting her feet to send it to Jay.

'It's Puckerman, he throws parties for everything.' She says with a shrug.

'You sure you wanna play, Rach? All you're doing is shrinking.' Santana asks with a smirk.

Rachel sticks out her tongue and stays put.

'When you get a broken nose don't complain to me.' Shrug.

'So, you guys in?' She asks.

Sebastian, Jay and Lea nod.

'You mind if I take Rachel and Brit with me?' Santana asks.

Quinn shrugs and headbuts the ball to Smythe.

They hear a whistle.

'Smythe! Fabray! Lopes! Morris! Torres and What's-Her-Name, get out of the field and rest! You better win me this game!' Coach Pillsbury screams.

'I'm not even in the team.' Rachel says as they head out of the field.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

The game is 1 – 1 and they have five minutes left. One of Carmel players had made Rivera fall right outside the line and Quinn had asked for a break.

'Okay, guys. I need someone who can make that ball fly over their heads. Volunteers?' The blonde asks.

'I can do it.' Finn says.

Quinn shakes her head.

'You're our taller man. If the kick goes wrong we need you to get us the ball back.' She looks around. 'C'mon, guys.'

'I'll do it.' Joe Hart raises his hand.

Quinn looks at him and nods.

'Alright. I want Hudson, Puckerman, Rivera, Smythe and Rutherford in the front with me. Lopes, Evans, Agron and Torres on the middle field. Everyone else better make sure St. James doesn't get another chance. Clear?' Everyone nods. 'Alright. 1,2,3. WOLFS!' Everyone screams and crumbles to their position.

Hart hits the ball and as Quinn wanted, it flies over most heads but they weren't counting with a head higher than Hudson's. He headbuts the ball to another player next to him who kicks the ball almost right to Jesse St. James' feet. McKinley easy gets the ball back with so many players in defense. Blaine Anderson kicks the ball to the middle of the field and Sam Evans gets it. Quickly he's surrounded by Carmel players. He sees Lopes a few feets in front of him alone and lifts the ball with his feet, jumping and heabutting it to her. Santana stops the ball with her chest and exhales deeply, putting all her strength on her right feet. She closes her eyes and opens them again, pulling her feet back and- the ball goes. Quickly. The defense doesn't see her. One of the players from Carmel gets in front of the ball before crossing the line. But the kick was strong. Really strong. The player falls. A whistle.

'Game's over. Wolfs won!' The ref screams.

And then more screams. The crowd's screaming. The Cheerio's are screaming. The team is lifting Santana on their shoulders and screaming as well. Suddenly she's put back down and there's lips on her lips as arms wrap around her waist.

'You were amazing, Santana!' Quinn says when she pulls back.

Santana doesn't say nothing back. She presses her lips back on Quinn's and pulls her closer by the neck.

Maybe joining the team has another good side besides Brittany and Rachel not getting their mack on with her in the room.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

**All of this because I saw a soccer ball when I was on tumblr.**


	34. How did we got here?

Santana and Quinn are lying in Quinn's bed covered only by the sheet, Quinn with an arm around Santana's waist and the other dropped by her side. Santana is on her right side, her head on Quinn's shoulder and her arms around the blonde's waist, her right hand making circles on Quinn's stomach. Both have their eyes closed and Quinn's about to drift off to sleep when she hears Santana.

'Baby?'

'Hmm?' The blonde humms in response without opening her eyes.

'How did we got here?'

Quinn frowns in response and opens her eyes to have her girlfriend looking at her.

'Uh?'

'Three years ago we had the world between us. Like, literally. You were in Yale and I was in Columbia. Then we started dating cause _I _got the guts to ask you.' Quinn rolls her eyes but doesn't remind the brunette that if it wasn't for Tina, Santana wouldn't had asked her. 'And here we are. Dating for almost two years and living together. So: how did we got here?'

Quinn uses her hand to pull Santana's head closer and kisses the girl's forehead.

'I have no idea. And, to be honest, I don't care. I'm just glad we did got here.'

Santana nods with a soft smile and kisses her girlfriend's neck before resting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

'Ditto.'


	35. She doesn't love you like I do

Santana speeds up when she hears 'Fight! Fight!'. As she turns the corner she can see a crowd. She hears a slap.

'You bitch!'

_Is that… Sugar?_

She makes her way through the crowd of students and sees her girlfriend of two weeks and her best friend fighting. She can see Sugar grabbing a fist full of Quinn's short hair and throwing her against a row of lockers. Quinn stands up as if it was nothing but the crowd flinches when they notice the blood dripping from Quinn's forehead.

Sugar makes to go at the blonde again but Santana steps in.

'Hey! What the hell is going on?' The Latina asks, putting herself between the two girls.

'This slut started it.' Sugar says with a glare at Quinn.

'Don't call her that! What the fuck happened?' Santana looks around and spots a cheerio. She points at her. 'You. Speak.'

The girl gulps.

'Now!'

The sophomore jumps startled.

'Quinn and Sugar were talking when I saw Quinn slap Sugar. Sugar called Quinn a bitch. Then they started fighting.'

Santana glares at her girlfriend.

'What did you told her?'

Quinn looks surprised at her best friend. She wasn't expecting Santana to be on her side.

'What the hell are you talking about!? Why do you think I started it?!'

'Because Q wouldn't slap someone out of the blue! What did you do, Sugar?'

'I didn't do a thing! That bitch started it.'

'Don't call her that!' She repeats before turning to her best friend for the first time and examine the cut.

'C'mon, let's go check that out.' She turns Quinn around by the shoulder and Sugar grabs her hand.

'What the hell are you doing? That bitch hit **me**! Not the other way around!'

The taller brunette pulls her hand back.

'Don't fucking call her that! And I'm sure she had a good reason.'

'I'm the one who's your girlfriend!' Sugar yells.

'Not anymore!' Santana yells back.

Sugar looks surprised at her.

'You're dumping me?!'

Santana turns to Quinn again without answering her.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

'You gonna tell me what happened?' Santana asks as she puts a bag of ice on Quinn's forehead.

Quinn flinches.

They're at the nurse office, Quinn sitting on one of the beds and Santana in front of her.

'Sorry.' The Latina mumbles.

'It's okay.' Quinn says with a small smile.

Santana sighs when Quinn doesn't say anything more.

'Quinn, talk to me. What did she do?'

The blonde closes her eyes and shakes her head.

'C'mon, Q. I just broke up with her without even knowing what she said.'

Quinn whispers something.

'What?'

'I said: Sugar said that I don't love you.'

Santana frowns.

'You slapped her because she said you don't love me?'

Quinn nods.

'Quinn, you're my best friend. I know you love me.'

Quinn shakes her head again.

'Not like that, S.'

'Not like that what?'

'She knows I love you. And she said I didn't because she knew I was going to lose it.'

'I'm not following, Q.'

'She doesn't love you like I do.' Quinn mumbles to herself before standing up and leaving.

'Quinn! Quinn, wait!' Santana goes after her but when she turns a corner the blonde is already gone.

_What did she meant by 'she doesn't love you like I do'?_

Santana decides to go find some answers. She heads for Sugar's locker in hopes of finding her there.

She sighs in defeat when she doesn't see her now ex-girlfriend and goes to her car.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

The next day, the first thing Santana does when she opens the school's doors is going to Sugar's locker.

'What the hell was that fight about?' The Latina asks as soon as Sugar looks at her.

'Hello to you too.' Sugar makes to kiss her but Santana pulls her back.

'What the fuck? I broke up with you.'

Sugar sighs.

'Look, S, I'll forget that whole thing yesterday and we can get back together if you just get rid of that little friend of yours.'

'I don't want to get back together. I want answers. Why did you said Quinn she didn't love me? She's my best friend, Sugar, you know she loves me.'

She laughs drily before shutting her locker.

'C'mon, Santana. You're not dumb. Quinn doesn't love you, she's **in love **with you.'

What?' Santana asks with a frown. 'No, she isn't.'

'Get real, S. Do you really think a friend would snap cause of somethin like that?'

'Quinn's in love with me?' Santana whispers to herself.

'You know, after all it's a good thing we broke up. You're dumber than I thought.'

Santana snaps from it and slaps her.

'Go to hell.'

She goes to the library. As she sits down, she starts thinking about everything Sugar said.

_I can't believe Quinn's in love with me! I mean, she's my best friend, I should have seen this sooner. But then again, I never see the most important things. _Sigh. _And she __**is **__gay so I know it can happen… But do I feel that way about her? I mean, I love her, I know that, but do I like her that way?_

After a lot of pondering, Santana gets out of the library, remembering she as classes.

After geography, Santana grabs Quinn's arm before she can make a run for it and tries to find an empty classroom.

'I need to talk to you.' Santana explains.

'Okay. But do you need to drag me?'

Santana decides to get proves about Quinn's feelings for her. The Latina stops and lets go of the blonde's arm, putting her hand, palm up in front of Quinn. Quinn takes her hand without a second thought and Santana can see a smile fighting its way into her best friend's faces.

_I guess I know now._

'C'mon.' Santana gives Quinn's hand a gentle pull and starts walking again.

She enters an empty classroom and locks the door behind them. She sits down behind one of the desk in the front and Quinn pulls a chair and sits in front of her.

'How's your head?' The Latina asks, reaching for the taller girl's hand and squeezing before pulling her hand back.

'My mom took me to the doctor when I got home. He stitched it up and said I can't drive and that I have to take some pills he gave me but it doesn't hurt.'

'Good.' Santana says with a smile. 'Because if you were in pain I'd have to kick Sugar's ass.'

Quinn laughs at that.

'Getting her ass kicked twice in less than 24 hours. She might not like it.'

Santana shrugs with a smile.

'Too bad for her.' She then becomes serious. 'Are you gonna tell me why you guys got into a fight?'

'San… Please don't do this.'

The brunette considers giving up after hearing Quinn beg but she shakes her head and grabs Quinn's hand.

'Q, I know.'

Quinn's eyes wide for a second before her faces turns into a neutral expression.

'Know what?'

Santana rolls her eyes.

'Really, Quinn? C'mon, we both know you can't lie. At least not to me.'

Quinn gives her a faint smile.

'I guess that's true.'

'I know you're in love with me, Quinn.'

Quinn gulps.

'Yeah… I am.'

'And I've been thinking about that and I can't tell you that I'm in love with you but I love you, Quinn-'

'And you know I can get through this and then we'll be best friends again. I know the drill.' Quinn interrupts her with sadness and looks down.

'Let me finish, Fabray. I love you, Quinn and I like you too.'

The blonde's head snaps up.

'What-was-that?' She says quickly.

'I wanna be with you.' The Latina squeezes her hand and smiles at her before leaning forward and kissing Quinn's cheek.

'Go out with me?' The cheerio asks.

'Yes.' Quinn says with a grin. 'Hell yes.'

'Wanky.' Santana says and Quinn starts laughing.


	36. Sleepover Part 2

'Satan! Your girl just texted asking which set of handcuffs to wear, yours or hers?' Puck yells from Santana's bed so the brunette can hear him over the sound of the water running from the shower.

In the bathroom, Santana rolls her eyes. Don't get her wrong, Noah Puckerman has been her best friend ever since kindergarten.

He was the one Santana went to when she started having feelings for girls. Puck knew how it would be like for her in school and offered to play the beard. Mostly everyone would think he was just trying to kiss one of the Cheerio's but deep inside, the guy is a softy and was merely helping out a friend. When Santana saw him take a tipsy Quinn to his room on one of his infamous parties, the Latina smacked him hard across the head and asked him what the fuck he thought he was doing. Puck answered he was trying to get it on until she interrupted. Santana grabbed Quinn, got her in a cab and explained to Puck how she was deeply in love with the blonde. Puck apologized for a week non-stop. Ever since, he makes a joke here and there about Quinn being her girl.

'Mine's!' Santana yells back, knowing the boy is asking where the sleepover is taking place.

'Hot!'

Rolling her eyes again, Santana shuts the water, gets out of the shower and quickly gets dressed before going back into her room.

'What you texted her?' She plops down next to him.

'That your handcuffs would be fine.'

The Latina extends her hand towards the boy.

'Gimme my phone, Puckerman.'

The boy complies, grabs the X-box remote and turns some race game he brought with him back on.

Santana goes to the send messages and roll her eyes before smacking Puck in the arm. He merely grins.

**My pair of cuffs is fine, nigga. But you gotta know I'm a top ;)**

'This is disgusting.' She scrunches up her face in said disgust before putting her phone on the night table.

'Then why didn't you texted her saying it was me?'

'Like she doesn't know.' Eye-roll again.

'Stop rolling your eyes at me, Lopez.'

'Maybe if I didn't have a fucking reason to roll 'em, Puckerman.'

'You know, you really should tell her how you feel. I get it, you're not the mushy feely type but, c'mon, you love her.'

Santana sighs.

'Don't you think I know that?' She shakes her head, looking up at the ceiling. 'That stupid Finnessa broke up with her, now is not the best time.'

Puck stops the game.

'You have any idea how many times I've heard you say that shit? That 'now is not the time'?' He turns to her. 'First it was because you didn't know if she digged girls. Then it was because she had just come out as bi and you didn't want to push her. Then it was because she and Sam started dating. Then because she broke up with Sam. Then because she was dating that Cheerio. Then the Cheerio cheated on her – and, by the way, where the hell did that chick ran off to?' Santana just gives him a knowing smirk. 'Never mind. Then she started dating Finn. And now it's because he broke up with her? Get your shit back together and grow a pair.'

'I can't just go up to her and go all 'hey, Quinn. I love you. Let's make out', can I?'

'If you had a pair, you could.' He dares her and she sighs again.

'Puck, I just came out to my parents last week, it's kinda soon to get a girlfriend.'

'Fuck it being soon!' He practically screams. 'I'm tired of seeing my best friend looking like shit because she won't tell the girl of her dreams how she feels!'

'I'm fucking scared! I'm scared of telling her!' She yells and sits up. 'I'm scared of telling her how I feel because I might ruin the only stable thing I have in my life beside our friendship, Puck!' She lowers her voice a bit. 'I've been on and off the Cheerios. Same shit with Glee. I've fucked half the school 'cause I couldn't come to terms with who I am. I've hide from my parents that I'm gay for the last three years and I just fucking told them and they're still processing it because I know they love me but they need time to come to terms with it and – and - I can't lose her!' Santana starts crying and her whole body shakes visibly.

Puck pulls her to his arms as his best friend cries in his chest, wetting his shirt and letting out 'dammit' here and there. He doesn't say anything, he just holds her tightly and waits until she lets it all out.

Still shaking slightly, Santana pulls back and wipes the remaining of her tears with the back of her hands.

'I can't tell her.' She whispers.

'You have to. Or do you prefer crying all over the place because you're a coward?'

She sighs and gets up on shaky legs.

'I'm gonna go get something to eat. You want something?'

Puck denies and runs a hand through his Mohawk in frustration after Santana leaves the room.

'Dammit, S.' He curses under his breath before punching the pillow.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

Carla Lopez is in the kitchen making dinner when-

'Fuck it being soon!' She recognizes Noah Puckerman's voice. 'I'm tired of seeing my best friend looking like shit because she won't tell the girl of her dreams how she feels!'

She frowns in confusing and stops what she's doing to try to hear Santana's response.

'I'm fucking scared! I'm scared of telling her! I'm scared of telling her how I feel because I might ruin the only stable thing I have in my life beside our friendship, Puck!' Carla's face softens in understanding.

She tries to hear the rest of the conversation but can only hear muffles now.

Sighing, she resumes making dinner.

_Sanny, where is the brave girl I've raised?_

When Santana came out to her and her husband, they were in shock and took a few seconds to process the news, making Santana start crying and thinking she was no longer welcome in the house, in her home. The girl started shaking uncontrollably and Javier quickly went to his daughter and gathered her in his arms while Carla rubbed her back and whispered soothing words in the younger brunette's ear.

'_Tana, it doesn't matter if you're homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, transsexual, pansexual or whatever other sexual ending thing there is in the book.' Javier says when Santana stops crying, still tightly holding to her father's tears strained shirt. He raises her head by the chin, forcing her to look into his grey eyes. 'Your mother and I love you exactly the same.'_

_Carla turns her daughter's head towards her and softly kisses her forehead._

'_For once in your life, Sanny, listen to your dad.'_

Carla is called out of her trance by a hand waving in front of her face.

'Mom? You there?'

Carla squats Santana's hand away.

'Yes, I'm here.' Her face turns into one of worry once she notices her daughter's face – red puffy eyes, dried tears on her cheeks and slightly messed hair. 'Are you okay, mija?' She sooths Santana's hair down.

'I'm-' She bites her lower lip and sighs before looking down. 'No.'

Carla pulls her into a hug.

'This is about a girl, isn't it?' She whispers in her daughter's ear.

Santana pulls back a little to look at her mom.

'How do you know?'

'I heard you and Puck, honey. Not the whole conversation but enough.'

'Sorry about the swearing.'

'That's the least of my worries right now. You need to tell this girl, whoever she is, what you feel and you need to tell her before it's too late and she's gone.'

'Mo-'

'No, you listen, Santana Maria Lopez.' Carla pulls back completely and points a finger at her daughter. 'You are in love with this girl. I could hear the pain in your voice from the three sentences I heard from you. You're scared but if you don't tell her, if you don't show her how you feel then she's going to end up getting together with someone else and she will fall in love with that someone. You're going to regret your decision for the rest of your life if you don't tell her, this I promise you. You need to tell her as soon as possible, Sanny.'

'Mom, I-'

'Don't 'mom' me. If you love this girl-'

'I do.'

'Then you need to be brave enough to tell her and if you aren't brave enough to do that then be brave enough to watch her love someone else and not break apart.'

Santana nods her head.

'Tough love.' She chuckles.

'As long as it gets some sense into that hard head of yours. Now, why did you come into the kitchen? Did you want something?'

'Yeah. I was going to grab something to eat and tell you Quinn's sleeping over.'

'I'll take you guys something upstairs.'

Santana kisses her mom's cheek. As she's mid way up the stairs, she calls out for the older brunette.

'Don't you wanna know who she is?'

'When you bring her home to meet me and your father, I'll know.'

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

'See ya, Puck.' Santana waves at the boy as he hops into his blue pick-up.

'See ya, Satan. And tell her.' He looks pointedly at his best friend.

She gulps in anticipation and nods. Happy with the answer, Puck starts his pick-up and drives out of the Lopez driveway.

Santana goes to her room and plops face first to her bed, crashing into the pillow. Her phone vibrates on her bedside table and she blinding reaches for it. After three tries she gives up with a groan and sits up, grabbing the phone. She unlocks it.

**1 new message from 'Rachel'**

**1 new message from 'Quinn'**

Santana frowns, not having heard when the blonde sent her a text and deciding to open Quinn's text first.

**Nice to know, "Santana"**

Chuckling, the brunette types back.

**Sorry about my idiot excuse of a best friend.**

She opens Rachel's text next.

**A pool party is taking place at my residence tomorrow (Saturday) for my fellow Glee-clubbers at 1800 pm. Please confirm and do not be late.**

_This chick needz to learn how to talkz._

She types her confirmation just as Quinn texts her again.

**Don't worry. Are you picking me up or do I drive there?**

**I'll pick you up.**

**Sure, if you don't mind.**

Smiling slightly, Santana sends the next text without thinking.

**Anything for you.**

She slams her palm against her forehead and curses in Spanish.

**Someone's trying to woo me ;) You can come pick me up, I'm ready.**

Sighing in relief, she texts she's on her way. She grabs her car keys, stuffs her phone in her right pocket and goes downstairs.

'Hey, mom. I'm gonna pick up Q. I'll be back in twenty.' She kisses her mom's cheek and gets out before her mother has the chance to answer.

Hopping into her black Buggati Veyron 16.4 aka Veronica – her baby -, Santana turns the radio on, Linkin Park's 'Hit The Floor' blasting through.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

As 'Somewhere I Belong' finishes, Santana stops her car next to Quinn's blue Audi S4 B5 and honks while turning the volume down.

'Hey, San.' Quinn smiles while she hops in and throws her bag in the back.

'Hey.' She leans over the cockpit and gives Quinn a kiss in the cheek.

_Where the hell did that came from?!___The Latina panics.

_Stop blushing, stop blushing… why am I blushing?!_ Quinn tells herself.

Santana clears her throat.

'You have everything with you?'

'Yeah.' Her voice comes out a little hoarse. 'We can go.' She smiles softly at Santana and Santana smiles back.

The brunette starts the car and she reaches for Quinn's hand after a few seconds.

'I'm sorry about Finn, Quinn.' She squeezes and Quinn squeezes back.

'It's okay. Shit happens.' She shrugs, blinking back a tear.

'You really liked him, uh?' Santana asks with sadness.

'No, not really. It's just- I thought he liked me. I also thought Macy liked me and look at how _that_ turned out.' She smiles sadly.

'I'm really sorry, Quinn.' The hand on the wheel tightens in anger against both Macy and Finn, her knuckles turning white.

'I know you are. You have no reason to be sorry and you are. I know I can count on you, even if everything else fails, I can still count on you.'

Santana stops on a red light and she shifts so she can look at the blonde.

'Whatever happens, Q, I swear to you, you can always come to me, I'm right here.'

Quinn leans over and wraps her arms tightly around Santana's neck, squeezing and holding on for a few seconds before she pulls back.

'You really should start driving sometime soon.'

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

'Mom, I'm back!' Santana yells.

She sits on the couch as Quinn makes her way to the kitchen.

'Hey, Carla.'

'Hello, Quinn. How are you?' She hugs the blonde and turns back around before dinner burns.

'I'm alright, thank you. And you?'

An idea gets in her head.

'I'm good. Santana though.' She sighs.

Quinn's face turns into one of worry.

'What? Is she okay? She didn't told me anything, what's wrong?' She rushes out.

'No, no, she's alright, she's just in love and too stubborn to let the girl now.'

'Oh. Uhmm… I'm gonna go watch some TV with San.'

'Sure, sweetie, I'll get you two when dinner's ready.'

Quinn sits on the brunette's left side.

'San, you know you can tell me anything, right?'

Santana looks at her confused.

'Of course. Why?'

Quinn looks between Santana and the kitchen.

'Shit, my mom told you?'

Santana panics.

_Why the hell would my mom tell her I love her?_

'Yes. Why didn't you told me? I thought you trusted me.' Quinn looks down, sadness clear in her hazel eyes.

Santana cups the blonde's face in her hands, making Quinn look her in the eyes.

'I trust you with my life, Quinn. I just didn't know how to tell you. It's not every day you tell one of your best friends you have feelings for her.'

'What?' Quinn scrunches up her face in confusion. 'You have feelings for me?'

Santana's hands fall to her sides.

'I-my mom told you.'

'Your mom told me you're in love with a girl. She never told me it was me.'

'Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Quinn, I'm sorry.'

'You're sorry you told me or you're sorry of how you told me?'

'None. Both. I mean- shit!' She hides her face in her hands, trying to even out her quick breathing.

Quinn makes comforting patterns on the brunette's back.

'San, just breathe. Breathe, hun.'

After a few moments, Santana starts breathing normally again and looks into the hazel eyes she loves so much.

'Quinn, when you text me, you make me smile, genuinely smile. There's not day I go by without thinking of you, without thinking I just want to be with you, without thinking I want to call you baby. You occupy my thoughts all the god damn time. I want to call you at night and be the last voice you hear before you fall asleep. I want you to wake up and have a cheesy good morning text from me waiting for you on your phone. I want to hold your hand, I don't care how long I have to wait to do it in public. **Nothing **you desire can compare to how much I desire **you**. Your beauty is **literally **too much for me to handle at times. You do things to me that change me, you change me to better without even knowing it. I love you to pieces and I want to be with you, to curl up in your arms and fall asleep. I just wish you'd want it too…' She looks down, a single tear escaping down her right cheek.

'How do people say you're bad at speeches?' Quinn asks, lifting Santana's head by the chin and gently wiping the tear on her cheek with her thumb.

'Dunno.' She mumbles, looking anywhere but at the blonde.

'San.' She waits until the Latina's eyes meet her own. 'I'm gonna kiss you now.'

Santana's eyes wide slightly before they focus on Quinn's lips. Quinn puts her left hand on Santana's jean covered left knee while her right hand gently lays on top of the brunette's one that's between them on the couch. She leans forward while all Santana can do is stay rotten in place, her eyes fluttering close as the blonde gets closer. Quinn stops right before their lips touch, the Latina opening her eyes once again.

Quinn gives her a small, tiny, minuscule ghost of a smile before leaning the rest of the way, their lips brushing a few times before Santana leans in and actually presses their lips together, gently, none the less. Quinn tilts her head to the left, giving her a better angle, their noses brushing in the process. A little hesitantly, Santana sweeps her tongue across Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn sucks on Santana's tongue for a few seconds before giving the Latina entrance.

While Santana happily explores Quinn's mouth, the blonde gives a small moan from the back of her throat. Santana lifts her right hand and traces Quinn's jaw line with her index finger. Quinn deepens the kiss, giving the Latina a fight for dominance, their tongues battling.

After a minute, Quinn pulls back, biting on Santana's bottom lip before leaning her forehead against Santana's.

'San.' She finally opens her eyes, the brunette opening her owns upon hearing her name leave the blonde's lips. 'I like you.'

Santana grins from ear to ear and wraps her arms around Quinn's neck. She pulls the girl closer to her and kisses her nose. Quinn wraps her own arms around Santana's waist and squeezes.

The front door opens and Santana takes her arms from around Quinn's neck and tries to put some space between them to have Quinn hold her tightly.

'I'm not letting you go.' She says with a smile, knowing the Latina would understand the truth behind her words.

'Hey, girls.' Javier Lopez says, walking into the living room.

'Hi, dad.'

'Hi, Javier.'

He sits on the lover's seat perpendicular to the couch and throws his feet on top of the coffee table.

'Javier, that better be an earthquake and not your feet I heard slam against my grandmother's coffee table.'

'It wasn't, dear.'

Quinn smirks at the man while Santana chuckles lightly.

'Are you dating?'

Santana eyes almost jump out.

'What?'

'Are you and Quinn dating?'

'Why would you-'

'Not yet.' Quinn interrupts her.

Santana does a little victory dance in her head.

'Not yet means…?'

'It means that we haven't gotten to the dates part yet.'

'And when are you thinking about getting to the dating part?'

'Soon.'

'And by soon-'

'Javier!' Carla gives him the 'leave-the-poor-thing-alone' look.

'I'm protecting our daughter.'

'From her best friend?'

'Well… yes?'

The older Lopez woman shakes her head at her husband.

'Dinner's ready.' She addresses the girls.

Quinn whines.

'The day someone refuses my wife's cooking. The end of the world is near.' Javier dramatically rushes to the nearest window and looks outside.

'Stop it, dad.' Santana rolls her eyes.

'So, Quinn, are you going to tell me why you practically denied my cooking? I know for a fact you love it.' Carla says with a raised eyebrow.

'No offence to your meals, Carla, but I'm holding Santana, starving is fine.'

The girl in question blushes.

'Smooth.' Javier says with a smirk.

'Well, dear, I don't need Judy to sue me for not feeding her daughter so you two get up.' Carla grabs her husband's hand and drags him to the kitchen, giving the girls a few moments alone, much to his displeasure.

Santana shifts in Quinn's arms so she's face to face with the blonde.

'Did you mean that?'

'Yes.'

Santana frowns.

'You don't even what I'm talking about.'

Quinn shrugs.

'Either it's what I said to you, what I said to your dad or what I said to your mom, I meant it.'

Santana leans forward and presses her lips hungrily against Quinn's. Slightly in shock of the strength with Santana pressed their lips together, Quinn kisses back, her right hand going up to disappear beneath brown locks.

'You better be getting to this kitchen!' Javier's voice can be heard.

They break apart and Santana tries to stand up but Quinn pulls her back.

'Will you go with me to Rachel's party tomorrow?'

'I don't really have a choice, I have the car.'

'No.' The blonde shakes her head and grabs Santana's hand. 'Go with me as my date.' The ex-cheerio kisses the Latina's knuckles.

Santana's smile could light up the whole world.

'Seriously?'

Quinn stands up, still holding Santana's hand.

'Uh-mmm.'

Quinn turns around, intending to go to the kitchen, her back to Santana and the Latina lets go of her hand, squeals as she wraps her arms around the blonde's waist from behind and spins her around. Quinn's hands clutch to Santana's arms and she laughs.

'San! Put me down!'

The brunette spins her a few more times before letting her go and waiting until the taller girl turns around the wrap her arms around her neck.

'I would love to be your date.'

'You do know we can hear you, right?' Javier asks from inside the kitchen.

'Javi! Leave them alone! They're teenagers in love!'

'This is my daughter we're talking about!'

'She's _our_ daughter and we both know you couldn't wish for a better girl for our hija ever since you find out she's into girls.'

No response.

Laughing, the girls make their way to the kitchen.

'No throw back for that, dad?'

He pokes the food in his plate with his fork and mumbles something.

The girls and Carla laugh again before Carla sits down next to her husband, across the girls, and kisses his cheek.

Santana hesitantly reaches over beneath the table to hold Quinn's right hand. When the blonde feels fingertips brushing timidly against the back of her hand, she turns her hand around and looks down as Santana slips her fingers between her owns. The brunette squeezes, also looking at their intertwined hands. Santana bites her lip to try to stop the smile on her face, but it still tugs at the corners of her lips.

Javier and Carla share a knowing look and get back to eating dinner.

Santana and Quinn make to eat, Quinn pulling her right hand to grab the fork and dragging Santana's own behind. Blushing, Santana pulls their hands to her lap quickly.

'You better be good at eating with your left hand.' She whispers just for the blonde's ears.

Giggling, Quinn grabs the fork with her said hand.

'I'll manage.'

And she did… half did.

**A/N: ****darkecofreak1 asked for this so long ago but I made it seriously long so does it make up for it? :p**


End file.
